


The Sun, The Moon, The Truth

by Thananx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Briam, Buddhism, Character Death, Depression, Dethan, Drugs, Emotional Rollercoaster, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gaymales, Human, Human AU, IED, M/M, Mostly Homosexual relationships, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Rape, Scackson - Freeform, Schizophrenia, Scisaac - Freeform, Sex, Stress, Suicide, chapters, longfic, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thananx/pseuds/Thananx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Night at Sinema seemed normal. Brett flirting with anyone, Mason and Corey dancing, Liam the wallflower, and Hayden handing out her drinks. Hayden finishes her shift, as Liam follows. The night takes an unexpected and tragic turn.<br/>Hayden suffers from Multiple Drug Overdose. and after hearing the news of his girlfriend's untimely death, all he sees is WHITE.</p>
<p>Scott and his Pack are reminded of the loss of a friend they all held dear. Scott especially, knowing the loss of someone you love.</p>
<p>Through his rollercoaster of Depression, suicide and IED, he finds an unexpected friendship with his former rival, Brett Talbot. As Brett and Liam get closer together, he makes a decision that will evolve their friendship, and lead Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team to a level they never saw coming. and through it all, could Liam finally see something other than Pure Blinding White or Rage Filled Red?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kinda popped into my head one day, hopefully i can keep finding time and motivation to keep writing. will gladly find a co-author, and even a beta reader. for spell checks and plot ideas. most of it is mapped out in my head. could also use a research partner for some medical diagnostics for future references. 
> 
> "..." - normal speech  
> '...' - character thoughts

**Chapter 1: Overdose**

 

~ Sinema ~

 

**_Boom.  Boom.  Boom._ **

The bass was loud, making everybody in the warehouse charged with energy. Well, almost everybody. A lone teenager with dark blonde hair, clouded grey blue eyes, standing only 5’5”, by the name of Liam Dunbar, was leaning against one of the support beams observing the dancing people in front of him. From groping teenagers to couples making out. People aging from 15 - 25, and maybe a few straggling 13 and 14 year olds, were in the electrified warehouse. The pungent smell of sweat, alcohol and weed smothered the air. Liam just standing still was sweating profusely. Cup of water in his hand, the ice melting just as fast as the sweat coating his skin, watched and observed his girlfriend of a year, Hayden. Her dark brown curls bouncing as she walk around with her tray of drinks wearing one of her skin tight dresses that accentuated her curves., bringing them to the tables of people who ordered her special made drinks. Liam still never knew what she used to make these drinks. Hayden never disclosed this information. All Liam knew was that to make her drinks costed A LOT of money. He shudders at the thought to a year ago when he had knocked one of Hayden’s trays onto the floor, saying the single tray alone was $200. The drinks were in small Tube like glasses, whatever was in those glasses must be incredibly potent. Evidence was Mason had bought one, costing $50 alone, and had gotten completely trashed within 30 minutes. The effects of the elixer were so strong that Mason had tried kissing and making out with Liam. He had never really found men attractive, but the occasional guy would peak his interest. But not enough to make him pursue such urges and feelings.

Hayden was walking back to the Employees Only section of the warehouse. Before walking through the doors she peeked over at Liam and smiled warmly. She raised her hand and made a, “wait there” motion with her finger, signalling she was finishing up her shift. Liam waited a few more minutes before recieving a text from Hayden.

 

**Hayden- 10:02pm**

Almost set come on back in about 20 minutes, Aaron will let you through. Just need to change out of this stupid dress and the damn heels. God i hate them!

 

Liam laughed a bit. Hayden was never fond of heels. Always stating, "They Hurt my feet". Liam continued to be a Wall flower. catching eyes with Brett. Brett raised his drink and downed it. Liam only shook his head. He periodically checked the time. 

_'why does time always slow down when I just sit and wait?'_ he thought too himself. the objectivity of how time worked always confused him. Sitting in class waiting for the bell to go off always seemed like forever, yet when he was running late for school or hanging out with friends, time seemed to accelerate.  


Finally! It was twenty five after and Liam began his walk towards the door. He looked to the right of the door and nodded at the bodyguard. A tall dark skinned male with biceps the  size of Liam’s head. He opened the door for Liam to enter. He just looked at Liam, and he felt intimidated. Liam made his way to the back office of the warehouse where the employees kept their stuff. It was a long winding trudge as it was more of a storage closet for all the excess clutter in the abandoned warehouse. just a really long hallway full of excess junk. Liam had been back here many times over the last year, much thanks to Hayden. The Club scene was never for Liam, and Hayden was only in here because it was a good job and an easy way to pay for her medication. The Medication she had was meant for her kidney transplant so it would help the rejection. it was expensive and Hayden knew her parents couldn't afford it on their income alone. So here she was, mixing elixirs at Sinema. Making a right at the corner Liam went into a light jog finally free from needing to maneuver around wooden beams and tripping over wires. 

 

“Hayds!” Liam shouted, a little puzzled to where his girlfriend may be. She usually waited for him in the clearing. He heard a loud crash, he rushed to find the sources. There was the office where the employees of Sinema could put their stuff, Liam opened the door to see the back of an older man. Hayden lying groaning in pain and nearly unconscious underneath the man. 

“Hayden!” Liam rushed at the man tackling him off and away from a barely moving Hayden. The taller older man threw Liam off of himself and stood up, grabbing Liam by his shirt lifting him off the ground and throwing him against the wall. The light coming from the windows hit the man’s face and Liam recognized him as the Owner of Sinema, Douglas Miles. Liam had never seen the man very often. But Liam never came into Sinema often either. 

“What did you do to Hayden?” Liam questioned, struggling against the hold.

“Just something to make sure she didn’t fight much, or remember anything.” the man grinned. “Just need to take care of you now you little brat!” Doug laughed and moved his grip to Liam’s neck. Liam moved his grab to struggle and regain his breathing. His feet were clear off the floor. Liam’s IED was beginning to act up, his medication wearing off from all the sweating he’d been doing. His mind was flashing through what this old man was going to do to Hayden, and Liam’s anger was rising, his face going red from his own thoughts and lack of air from being choked. Liam began to thrash and struggle harder. Doug in his old age was struggling to keep Liam at bay and continue choking him through the struggle.

“Stop struggling kid!” he gritted through his teeth. Liam started a low growl, his volcano of anger rising. Liam swung his legs and collided with enough force against Doug’s crotch. He dropped Liam to cup his now aching and throbbing balls. Liam collapsing to the ground gasping for air. “You little SHIT!! You’re going to PAY for THAT!” Doug groaned doubled over in pain. Liam stood and wobbled a little trying to regain his balance. His breathing hard, loud huffs that sounded like growls. Liam’s eyes slowly clouded over, blinded by rage, himself slowly blacking out, only seeing red. 

 

\----

 

Brett sat at the bar, flirting with the male bartender. He didn’t know his name yet but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he was cute. And that was good enough for Brett. He was enjoying a good drink, he scanned the area and saw Hayden, she made a gesture and Brett followed her gaze to Liam. Brett smiled. ‘ _ Good to know they’re still together.’  _ he thought. He and Liam had a long rivalry going since Liam’s Freshman Year at Devenford Prep. He had caught Liam destroying the Coach’s car. That sprung a long time grudge against the younger boy. Brett and Liam had come to a mutual understanding after Brett had discovered Liam’s diagnosed condition. It was extreme to destroy the Coach’s car, and Liam should not be excused from such behavior, but after witnessing how much control Liam took to keep his anger in check he gained a new understanding for the boy. Liam knew he shouldn’t be forgiven but he was definitely showing improvement. As far as Brett knew, Liam hasn't had another serious episode in the last year.

 

Half and hour had passed when he noticed Mason, Liam’s Best Friend, walk over.

“Hey Brett, have you seen Liam or Hayden?” he quizzed.

“Isn’t it your job to babysit those two?” Brett quipped. Brett’s sarcasm had not impressed Mason.

“Well… I can’t find them. Hayden is suppose to give us a ride home.” Mason sounded genuinely concerned. 

“Maybe they’re having some private time! Let them be. I’m sure they’ll come find you once they’re done.” Brett tried reassuring Mason. Brett didn’t know how far the two had gone, but what’s wrong with a long make out session. A good kisser is sometimes better than sex. It depended on Brett’s mood usually.

“While I’m all for my Best Friend getting some action, but they’re not like that! They would at least tell me, text me, or something!” Mason was flailing his arms. Brett couldn’t help but laugh. Mason rolled his eyes and huffed in irritation. 

“I’m sure they’re allowed to have some designated alone time without telling you Mason. Just have a drink and relax! Let them have their fun!” Brett cheered. He handed a drink to Mason. The dark skinned male took the drink hesitantly. He shrugged and took a nice drink. 

“There you go!” Brett took his own swig of his drink. Maybe Brett was right. Liam and Hayden should be allowed some personal time with each other, Liam would always tell Mason if he and Hayds did anything. Right? 

 

Fifteen minutes later Mason’s phone was going off. Mason looked at the Caller ID and it was Liam. He swiped to answer the call.

“Dude! Finally! God you two-” Mason was cut off by a frantic sounding Liam.

“Mason! Mason you gotta help me! I don’t know what to do!” Liam sounded panicked.

“Ew dude I am not going to give you advice on how to do whatever with Hayden! Or any girl for that fact! I’m gay remember?” Brett snickered at Mason’s comment. He could give better advice on women than Mason could..

“What!? NO! I don’t know what to do with Hayden! She’s unconscious! A-and… and I think….” Liam let out a shaky breath.

“Think? You think what Liam!?” Mason was getting really worried now. Liam sounded like he was really freaking out.

“I think he raped her…” Liam was barely audiable and Mason couldnt believe what he was hearing. 

“What!?” 

“I THINK HE RAPED HAYDEN! DOUGLAS! He drugged her or something and… Just Please Mason… HELP ME!!!” Even with the loud music Brett heard what Liam had said.

“This way, they went out back!” Brett ushered Mason up to follow him. The two sprinted , dodging people.

“Where are you at Liam? We’ll come to you!” Mason shouted as he was bumping around people.

“An office in the back!” 

 

Brett reached the bodyguard who stepped in their way. 

“Not now Aaron! We need to get through!” Brett shouted.

“Employees only.” he stated bluntly. 

“Hayden is in trouble! We need to go help her now!” Brett squared up to Aaron. They stood eye level. Brett still slightly taller. He looked between Brett and Mason’s faces. Both full of determination and concern. 

“Employees only.” he stated once more sounding almost sorry.

“Dammit Aaron! We don’t have time for this!” Brett shouted as he shoved Aaron aside. The bodyguard stumbled not expecting to be shoved over by someone leaner than himself. Built like a wall, large and intimidating. Brett and Mason slipped through while Aaron recovered. They maneuvered around the wooden beams and stepping over stray knotted wires and cords. Aaron charging right after them but slower because of his size. Brett skillfully jumping and vaulting over barrels, Mason fumbling but still keeping close pace. 

“Move Mason!” Brett shouted. After Mason stumbled past Brett tipped over a shelf  and knocked it into Aaron’s way. 

“That won’t hold him for long.” Brett stated as they both turned and began jogging to the office. They entered the doorway and clicked on the light to find Liam curled into a ball, his knuckles bruised, hands curled protecting his head as he sobbed. Scanning the room to the left was an unconscious Douglas.

“Douglas?” Brett questioned. Liam snapped to attention while Mason rushed over to Liam.  Brett inspected Douglas. Nose broken, eyes slowly swelling and a nasty bruise forming on his left eye and his cheeks puffing out. 

“He’s out cold. What happened?” Brett looked to Liam.

“I… I Dont remember… please… help Hayds…” Liam looked at Brett. His eyes red from crying, a split lip and bruises forming around his neck.  Brett kneeled by Hayden and tried listening to her breath. He took basic CPR and medical assistance. Her breathing was very light and raspy, she was struggling to breathe. 

“Mason call 911, Liam do you have her family on contact?” Brett looked over, Mason was telling the operator the situation while Liam looked at Brett.  _ ‘I hope we weren’t too late..’  _ Brett thought. 

“I’ll dial her sister. She’s on the police force.” Liam began dialing. Brett kept a close ear on her breathing and pulse. Both were getting weaker by the minute.

 

“Liam? Why are you-” Liam interupted her.

“Hayden’s in trouble… s-she…” Liam was breaking into sobs once again.

“Liam breathe! What happened to Hayden!?” She was getting more and more concerned.

“Hayden was drugged and.. Look you need to get to Sinema right away!” Liam gave her the location of the warehouse.

“Alright. I know where that is I believe. I’ll be there soon. And Liam….” she paused. “ Thank you for calling me.” she hung up. Liam stared at his phone for a moment then looked over to Hayden. Suddenly Aaron was in the doorway of the office. 

_ ‘Fuck! I forgot about him!’  _ Brett thought. Brett stood ready for a fight.

“Douglas!? Whats going on here!” he looked to the three teenagers in front of him assessing the situation,

“Cops are coming, Hayden needs medical attention, her pulse and breathing are getting weaker and weaker. We don’t have time for a fight!” Brett stood ready to fight in case he needed to. Aaron squared with Brett thinking. He pulled out his walkie talkie around his neck,

“CODE: RED< BLUE. I Repeat! CODE: RED, BLUE!” he announced, the thumping bass of the music stopped, a moment later the sounds of people rushing out of the warehouse and cars screeching away. sirens could soon be heard in the distance echoing through the air. Aaron gave the four  teens one last look, a nod then ran off.  Aaron was only 19 so if he was caught here, he would more than likely get a ticket. They all watched him leave.

“Brett!” Liam shouted in urgency. Brett turned around and looked at Liam leaning over Hayden, “ She’s not breathing!” Liam looked up tears welling up in his eyes, begging Brett to do something.

_ ‘Fuck! Why now!?’  _  Brett rushed back down and started to perform CPR.

 

1...

2…

3…

4…

5…

Breathe!

 

Brett was trying his absoulute best to get Hayden breathing again.

 

_ ‘Common Hayden! Hang in there!’ _ Brett thought as he did more chest compressions. He ignored the doors of the warehouse bursting open.

 

“Liam! Hayden!?” Deputy Clark shouted out. 

“Over here!” Mason stood in the doorway waving the deputy over. She rushed over as fast as she could with all of her equipment on. She kneeled down by Brett as he continued with CPR.

“How long has she been like this?” She questioned.

“We’re not sure…” Mason answered. Deputy Clark looked over to Liam who was a nervous wreck.

“Uh...uhm… half an hour? Forty-five minutes?” Liam finally answered.

“When did she stop breathing?” Deputy Clark was trying her best to get a read on their situation.

“Just recently. I haven’t been able to check her pulse.” Brett answered. Deputy Clark place a pair of fingers onto her sister’s neck, feeling for a pulse. 

“It’s faint but still there.” her sister breathed a small sigh of relief, but they weren’t out of the water yet. At any moment her sister’s heart could stop beating. The sirens of an ambulance was heard pulling up.

“I’m going to go lead the Medics here. Keep her Breathing!” Deputy Clark left to go gather whoever was on the Ambulance.

_ ‘No… I was planning on stopping now and letting her suffocate to death!”  _  Brett thought as he continued to breathe air into Hayden’s lungs. Suddenly Hayden started having Spasms.

“What’s happening!? Brett what’s going on with Hayden!?” Mason was freaking out. Liam was just staring in horror.

“She’s having a seizure! Mason! Liam! Flip her on her side!” The two younger teens helped Brett roll her onto her right side.

“Liam hold her hand!” Liam hesitantly held Hayden’s hand. Once her hand caught his hand, Hayden had a death grip on Liam’s hand.

 

“Liam! What’s happening!?” Deputy Clark returned and knelt down. Confused as to what to do now.

“She’s having a seizure.” Brett announced.

“She’s seizing up! I need a stretcher stat! Let’s Move!” a familiar voice rang out. Liam looked up and it was Mrs. McCall. Scott’s mom.

“Okay let me in! Let’s see what we’ve got.” Melissa kneeled down near Hayden’s head. Deputy Clark stepped back and could only watch as her sister was shaking and spazzing. 

“Whatever drug that man gave her, she’s having a negative reaction to it.” Melissa announced. In the corner Douglas was coming conscious again. Deputy Clark notices and rushes over to detain him. She rolls him onto his stomach and pins both arms behind his back, announcing his Miranda Rights as she cuffs him. He groans in detest and pain. Liam did a good beating on his face and who knows what other part of his body,

“This is Deputy Clark, I need assistance apprehending the suspect, over.” she lets go of her walkie talkie. “I’m going to make sure you stay locked up for a long time you sick Bastard!” as she hikes him to his knees. He groans in pain more. Deputy Parrish walks in and assists Clark to take him to the police car. Parrish glances to the scene and gives a remorseful face. Brett and Mason nod, Liam distracted by Hayden. A few nurses round inside after the pair of deputies leave with Douglas. 

“Okay we’re going to move her, we need to keep her on her side!” the other nurses place the Stretcher onto the ground and they carefully lift Hayden onto the stretcher. Liam doesn’t let go.

“Keep holding onto her Liam.” Liam nods, he hadn’t planned on letting go anytime soon. Not unless he had to.  Looking at her, she was in pain. Her normally tanned skin was now sickly pale. “ Okay Careful now.” the two male nurses hiked up the stretcher carefully and they made their way as fast as they could to the Ambulance. Brett and Mason not far behind. 

 

They got Hayden into the Ambulance Liam still holding onto her. Liam looked at Brett and Mason.

“I’ll Bring him to the hospital,” Brett volunteered. Liam nodded as the doors to the ambulance shut closed. The Nurses quickly rushed into the ambulance and it was off, sirens wailing loud. 

“See you soon buddy... “ Mason whispered as he and Brett watched it drive off.

  
  
  


~ Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital ~

 

“Let’s move! Let’s move!” Melissa pulled Liam aside. “I’m sorry sweetie, but you can’t go any further. We’ll take it from here. We’ll do our best.” Liam nodded. He watched as his girlfriend was pushed into the ER. Melissa followed through. 

“Liam!” Mason ran over to his Best Friend. “How is she?”

“T-they stabilized her in the ambulance… she’s in the ER now.” Liam said a looked back to the double doors his girlfriend disappeared behind,

“She’ll make it through yeah? It’s Hayden! If she can take you on, she can take on anything right?” Mason optimized his arms extended out a smile on his face. Liam couldn’t help but smile as well. He hugged Mason.

“Yeah… you’re right… “ he opened his eyes to see Brett walking out the automatic doors. “ Hang on Mase.” Liam ran after Brett, Mason stayed put watching him run off to his past rival with an eyebrow raised. 

 

“Brett!” Liam called out catching up to Brett. He turned around and looked down to a breathless Liam.

“Hey little one.” Brett teased. Liam gave him a dirty look.

“I just wanted to say…. Thank you….” Brett was going to say something before he was attacked by a hug. Liam’s height having him wrap his arms around Brett’s stomach. “Thank you for keeping her alive before she…” Liam’s voice began to crack before Brett chimed in,

“I just did what anyone else would’ve done.” Brett stated.

“You kept her alive… so thank you.” Liam let go of his hug and stared Brett in the eyes. ‘ _ ’If it weren’t for you….  She wouldnt be alive..” _

“Okay… you’re welcome… my best wishes.” he smiled down to the shorter boy, “See you around Dunbar! Keep me updated!” he shouted as he walked away.

_ ‘She’s a lucky girl to have you Liam… if only she knew how lucky,,,’  _

 

Liam turned back. Gave one last glance to Brett before walking back to Mason.

“What was that?” Mason questioned eagerly “Hugging your rival?”

“Just… showing him how much I appreciate what he did… he kept her alive Mason… alive long enough for help.” Liam was serious, and Mason nodded in understanding.

  
  


**Later that Night**

 

Liam was waiting in the waiting room with Mason, his mom, and Hayden’s family. His mom and Hayden’s parents arrived shortly after Liam had sat in the waiting room. They came in hugging Liam thanking him for keeping their daughter and getting her help. Deputy Clark had already filled them in on the situation and the current standing. Next came in his mom asking how everything was, Liam found out that his dad was also going to be doing the operation on trying to get as much of the drug out of her system. 

Liam stepped out of the waiting room. To get something to eat. He needed the walk away from all the grief in the waiting room more than the food itself. He’d been here for just over an hour waiting on the results. He sat in a chair and took a deep breathe. He didn’t want to be seen crying in front of his mom and his girlfriend’s parents;  he buried his face into his hands as the tears fell. He barely registered the familiar voice talking to one of the desk nurses.

 

“She’s actually in surgery right now.” the Nurse replied.

“Oh thats fine! I just came to bring her lunch. If you could give this to her that’d be great!” the boy said.

“Oh Scott… you’re such a good son! What would Melissa do without you. I just wish my son was as thoughtful as you!” Scott laughed nervously at the compliment. He turned to leave when he noticed a familiar head of spiky blonde hair. 

“Liam?” Scott stepped closer. Liam looked up to his name and saw Scott.

“Sc-Scott!?” Liam couldn’t wipe his tears fast enough. 

“Hey what’s going on?” Scott sat down next to Liam and started to rub his back soothingly. Scott had practically adopted Liam, basically taking him in as his little brother and owning to what Stiles called, Big Brother Scotty. 

Liam took in a deep breathe and tried to steady his breathing. He stayed quiet trying to gather the words. Scott just soothingly rubbed Liam’s shoulder, waiting patiently for Liam to answer whenever he could. Liam was thankful for Scott’s patience. He never rushed you or pried. Everything was always on your terms.  Soon enough Liam found his voice and explained everything he could to Scott.  

 

“Wow… i’m… i’m sorry Liam… but hey, if your dad and my mom are in there she’ll make it out of there okay?” Liam looked to Scott and he had this warm reassuring smile. Liam just nodded. “Alright let’s go back to the waiting room. I’ll wait with you.” Liam nodded and lead the way to the waiting room. 

  
  


When they rounded the corner they saw Liam’s step-dad, Dr. Geyer, walking into the waiting room. Melissa noticed Scott and Liam and walked over to them.

 

“Scott what’re you-” 

“NOOO!!!” 

 

Melissa was interrupted by Hayden’s Mom’s cries of despair. Horror hit Liam’s face. Melissa’s face went grim. Even Scott was shocked. 

“I’m Sorry, Liam… we did everything we could but… she had a severe reaction to the drug combinations of her medication and the narcotics put into her water. We tried everything to get her back… then her kidney transplant began its rejection symptoms. She became unstable and we lost her.  I can’t express.. I can’t express how sorry I am..” 

 

All Liam saw was a Pure Blinding White.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes through a much needed time of reflection through his memories. a few bad ones, but at the end of the day, it's Brett that get him to think about Hayden and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter after getting home from work. started writing around midnight. and now posting this 5 and a half hours later lol. non stop writing.   
> this chapter originally had a different name but that will be the name of the next chapter. i just got so lost in writing that i added more than i originally planned. not a bad thing though. so enjoy this long chapter.

**Chapter 2 - Memories**

 

Liam’s vision went white, and when he came to he was in a hospital bed, confused and lost. What happened? A fierce pain erupted onto Liam’s hands. When he raised them, they were covered in gauze and bandages.  He tried to flex them and a stinging pain shot through his knuckles and up his arm.  Liam tried to remember what happened. All he could really remember was Mrs. McCall, talking to Scott, and -

“Hayden…” he whispered.  He remembered Hayden’s mom’s scream. Hayden was gone. It was real. It wasn’t just some nightmare like he’d hoped. Liam scanned the room. 

 

Empty.

 

He couldn’t remember anything from after hearing the news of Hayden's death. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t remember. 

_ ‘I must’ve blacked out…’  _ Liam thought to himself. One year. Just over a year he had gone without blacking out. Being in control of his IED. Hayden had helped a lot with that. Liam always made sure Hayden took her meds and was her bodyguard of sorts when they were at Sinema. While Hayden made sure Liam was always in control. She kept him level headed and always said the right things to help him stay aware of himself. Their competitive drives also gave Liam a way to expulse his frustration. A healthy couple rivalry with each other. Liam couldn’t help but smile when he thought about when they first started talking again. On the field when the Girl’s Soccer Term and the Lacrosse team shared the field. Which eventually led to Liam shooting a Lacrosse ball straight at the Goalie, Danny Mahealani, hitting him square in the chest knocking the wind out of his lungs. Danny complimented him on the good shot after he could start breathing and talking again. 

Liam’s smile soon turned into a pout, and he could feel tears falling. He was never going to have moments like that with her again. No more stupid pranks trying to one up each other. No more stupid fights. He wouldn’t see her smile again. Wouldn’t ever hear her laugh that he loved so much. He even liked the way she looked when she was mad. Liam brought his knees to his chest, and once the first whimper left his throat, he began to sob. He didn’t hear the door open and close as Scott walked over, sat on the hospital bed and touched his shoulder. Liam looked up and stared at Scott. In Scott’s eyes was only remorse and understanding. Liam saw no pity, but what looked like familiarity. Like Scott knew exactly what Liam was going through.  Little did Liam know that, Scott had gone through this very experience with his first love, Allison Argent, his Sophomore year. Scott just firmly gripped Liam’s shoulder, a silent gesture that it was okay. 

 

A few minutes later, the tears finally stopped. Liam took another minute to gather his thoughts and his breath before speaking.

“What happened…?”

“When?” Scott inquired,

“After your mom apologized… what happened?” Liam was staring at the door to the white hospital room. Scott looked away before answering.

 

\-----

_ “NO!! NO!” Liam shook his head as tears fell. His face went red, Anger and Sorrow clouding his blue eyes, turning them into a cloudy Grey. _

_ “YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD DO WHAT YOU COULD!!” Liam shouted at Melissa, throwing his phone, the fragile device shattering against the wall. He gripped melissa’s purple scrubs. She tried to back away, fear in her eyes to Liam’s outburst. Scott pulled Liam off his mom, pushing him back and stepping in front of Melissa protectively, right hand raised towards Liam to stop him from hurting his mom. _

_ “Liam, stop! They did what they could!” Scott tried to sound calm.  _

_ “YOU SAID THAT IF BOTH OF THEM WERE IN THERE SHE WOULD COME OUT ALIVE! YOU SAID SO SCOTT!”  Liam shoved Scott’s arm away, and fisted his jacket.  _

_ “You said she’d be fine!” Liam’s voice broke, a sob escaping his throat. His grip tightening around Scott’s jacket.  _

_ Liam screamed, shoving Scott backwards, Melissa barely catching her son. With a strong right hook, Liam’s fist slammed into the hospital wall, the slap of skin and a crack heard. He screamed again spinning around and with his left fist, slamming it into the plexiglass window of the waiting room. Hayden's parents flinching and observing with fear at Liam’s IED outburst. Liam’s mother cupping her hands over her mouth, eyes red with tears. Dr. Geyer moving in to restrain his step son, to prevent Liam from hurting himself further. Before Liam could swing another punch, Dr. Geyer gripped his arm firmly, but still struggling to hold his step son’s arm. Liam was fueled with adrenaline, numb from pain and vision red. _

_ “Liam you need to stop this! We did what we could to save Her!” Dr. Geyer shouted, trying to reason with his son.  _

_ “YOU DIDN’T DO EVERYTHING YOU COULD!” Liam shouted. _

_ “WE- “ gesturing to himself and Melissa, “did everything we could to save her.” his voice stern and honest. Tears pooling in his eyes. He could see the pain in Liam’s eyes. The worst part of his job was doing everything in his power and still unable to save someone. Kids especially. _

_ “If you did everything she would be alive!” Liam growled. His hands enclosed in tight fists, bruises were already forming on his knuckles. His fists closed so tightly that his nails were biting into the skin of his palms drawing blood. Dr.Geyer had no words.  _

_ “You were suppose to save her! That’s your job isn’t it!? Saving people!?” Liam had no filter when his IED was in control. He never would’ve said that if he was in control. The scene had drawn a lot of attention from other nurses, patients and visitors. Melissa couldn’t look at Liam. It was hard on her just as much as Dr. Geyer. She hated losing patients. Especially if they were close in age to Scott. Because she wouldn’t know what to do with herself if she ever lost Scott.  _

_ “It is my job Liam…” Dr. Geyer’s voice was soft. A small flash of Hayden flatlining, him and the other Nurses trying to resuscitate her. _

_ “THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE HER!” Liam screamed, tears flowing like a flooded river after a dam breaks.  _

_ “Because I can’t save everyone, Liam! I can’t save everyone…” Dr. Geyer’s voice was breaking. He knew all of this already. It would pace at the back of his mind. But saying it aloud was hard. It didn’t matter what reputation the good doctor had. He couldn’t save everyone. And he hated that the most about his job. Especially with kids as young as Hayden, or little Rebecca, who was only eleven years old.  _

_ “You should’ve saved her!” Liam gritted through his clenched teeth, staring angrily at his father. _

_ “I tried! I tried to save her, I did everything I could Liam! Me, Melissa and every other Nurse in that room. We did everything we absolutely could to save her!” _

_ “YOU DIDN’T TRY HARD ENOUGH!” He pried his father’s hand off his arm and stepped away. _

_ “Liam! Stop!” Scott moved around Dr. Geyer and grabbed Liam’s shoulders tight. _

_ “NO! You wouldn’t understand Scott! What do you know!? You think that just because you’re older and happy that we all can be as accepting over stuff like this!?” Liam smashed his left fist against the plexiglass again. Making the entire window shake violently. Displaying Liam’s exact emotions.  _

_ “I know exactly how you feel right now Liam! But right now you need to calm down!” Scott shouted back. Liam shook his hand. He gripped his head in his hands, fell to his knees and screamed. Anger, frustration, sorrow, longing echoing through the full hallways. Dr. Geyer stepped behind Liam and injected him with a sedative, after pulling out the needle, Liam shoved his step dad away from him, hand clasping over the injection site. Liam’s vision blurred and his world went dark after collapsing on the ground.  _

\-----

 

Liam felt tears pooling into his eyes again. He had another IED episode. He said things he never would have ever said to his step father. Liam knew his dad couldn’t save everyone. Liam tilted his head back a tried to blink back the tears, but one escaped, he closed his eyes and felt it fall down his cheek. 

The door opened again and it was Dr. Geyer. Both boys looked up at the tall African male. He walked over to the right side of the bed opposite of Scott.

“How’re you feeling Liam?” he asked, concerned. 

“I’m sorry…” Liam whispered. Dr.Geyer sighed. He didn’t blame Liam for lashing out. He was always aware of parents who couldn’t accept bad news. Liam’s reaction was no different.

“Liam… it’s alright. Reactions like yours happen all the time. It’s always hard. Telling people that kind of news is never easy.” he tried to reassure Liam.

“Normal people don’t go punching walls and windows…” Liam looked at his bandaged hands. They were throbbing.

“It’s okay son.” he patted Liam’s shoulder letting it linger.

“I shouldn’t have said what I did… I’m sorry… I know you and Mrs. McCall did what you could.” he looked at his dad. Eyes apologetic and honest. Dr. Geyer just pulled his son into a hug. Scott only smiled, happy Liam and his dad were making up. Liam hugged back. 

“I know Liam. I get off from work in a few minutes. Melissa will be in soon to let you know about your hands. I’ll be right back and we can go home.” he smiled at Liam and then at Scott. He walked out the door shutting it fully and walking down the hall. Liam’s gaze stayed at the door. A few seconds later Melissa walked through the door. She smiled at the boys holding a clipboard. She walked over and stood at the foot of the hospital bed.

“How do your hands feel Liam?” she asked.

“Kinda sore. Are they broken?” he looked at her. Expecting the worst.

“On your right hand yes, from when you punched the cement wall. There are splints on your index and middle to restrict movement. Dr. Geyer will bring back a brace to help keep your hand steady and stable for two to four weeks. Your left hand only has dark bruising and swelling, and will feel sore for a few days, but the swelling should go down as long as you keep some ice on it. So take it easy on them. You’ll have a doctor’s note advising to minimal usage of writing for your teachers.” Melissa informed Liam professionally. “So you should probably get notes from a reliable classmate or the teachers themselves.” she smiled warmly.

“Good thing I’m ambidextrous then… I don’t think I can trust anyone but Mason to take notes for me.” Scott and Melissa smiled at Liam’s comment. He smiled, successfully making light of his situation. “Guess I won’t be playing our first game of this season…” Liam pouted and looked at Scott.

“Hey, we’re gonna win! Just for you!” Scott announced, placing a hand on his shoulder. Liam winced a little. Liam wasn’t really one for physical affection. He always felt awkward about it. He and Hayden never really did any PDA because of it. Hayden wasn’t too fond of it either though so it was the best solution for the both of them. They could still date even without displaying their love for each other publically. He just smiled at Scott.

“I’ll still go to the game though. So you better not suck out there!” he nudged Scott lightly. Scott was the only person he didn’t particularly mind physical contact with. He wasn’t rough about it, and was practically gentle to the touch. Scott always showed physical affection, but at least he was gentle about it. So it eased Liam to being comfortable around Scott. Dr. Geyer returned to the room, brace in hand. He secured it to Liam’s wrist assessed that it was set.

“Alright, time to go home.” he smiled to Liam. Liam nodded in agreement. After today’s events he was exhausted. “Melissa you should go home too. You look beat and you’ve been here just as long as I have.” Dr. Geyer and Melissa shared a laugh. Scott helped Liam off the Hospital bed and the four of them walked out of the room and onto the elevator. They separated outside of the building. Melissa to her car, Scott to his dirt bike, Liam and his dad to their car.

 

**Dunbar Home**

After arriving home Liam went straight to the stairs, he reached the top when he heard his parents talking.

“How’s he holding up?” his mother’s voice was concerned and full of worry.

“Good, he’s in a better mood, probably exhausted.” Dr. Geyer reassured his wife.

“Didn’t he sleep for the last hour?” she asked puzzled.

“Being under a sedative is a lot different than actually sleeping.” you could hear the smile in his voice.

“Okay…” 

“Charlotte what’s on your mind?”

“It’s just… this was his first ever girlfriend David. Things were going so well for them. Liam wasn’t having outbursts, and he was happy. Happier than I’ve seen him in years! I almost forgot what his real smile was! And suddenly this happens!? What did he ever do to deserve this!? What did Hayden do to deserve this!? They’re just kids!” Charlotte’s voice began to crack.

“I know sweetie… I don’t understand either. But we’ll all get through this.” David pulling his wife into a tight embrace.

“What if… what if he never moves on? What if he doesn’t seek out love again? What if he gives up on it?” she raised serious questions. Questions that Liam had thought about in the car ride home.

“We don’t know that dear! He’s got his entire life ahead of him. He’ll have plenty of chances to find happiness, to find another love!” David was trying to give motivation.

“How long before that though!?” Charlotte begged the questions.

“That’s up to Liam dear. He’ll move on when he’s ready.” David was right. Or at least he hoped he was. It was a habit of his to keep things optimistic verbally but in his head he always thought of the worst.

“What do we do David?” she looked him in the eyes.

“We be there for him. Let him talk when he wants to. You know how he is. He’ll come to us when he needs to. We can’t rush him. He needs time to heal. Just like you did.” he brushed the hair from Charlotte’s eyes and over her ear. She curled into the touch. Remembering her first husband and Liam’s biological father.  He was an alcoholic, an angry one.  He would get aggressive and demanding. Couldn't keep a steady job. Charlotte needed to get a second job because of his unreliability. That left Liam alone to fight his father. She came home early one day from work and could hear the screams of her dear boy. Liam remembered that day as well. He was 11 years old, he had talked back to his father. And his father started beating him with his belt, Liam shuttered at the thought because his father was drunk. His father’s shorts fell after the security of his belt was removed. He whipped Liam. there are some faint faded scars still from the whippings. But the whippings weren’t the worst bit. He could still remember what his father said. An echo in his mind. Always bringing angry tears to his face that burned like magma.

 

**August 28th, 2009**

 

_ “You want something to cry about boy? I’ll give you a good reason to cry!” Gary raised his arm high and cracked his belt. Liam let out a bellowed cry of pain.  _

_ “Time for the more severe punishment boy!” he dropped his belt and began tugging at Liam’s shorts. Liam was old enough to know what this meant. He kicked, thrashed and cried. He wasn’t going to let this happen.  “Stop struggling you little brat!” he punched Liam hard.  Stars cascaded into Liam’s vision, black specks blotting his vision. Still resilient Liam continued to thrash and fight. That was when the door opened and a tired Charlotte stepped through to see her drunk husband trying to pry off her son’s shorts as he cried and fought. _

_ “Liam! What is going on here! Get your filthy hands off my SON!” she dropped her purse and took long strides and dealt a heavy left hand hook to Gary’s face. He staggered backwards belt dropped to the side. Liam gathered himself as Charlotte looked her son over. A bruise was forming on his cheek and his back red with whip marks. Some of them bleeding. Liam picked up the belt and swung it, the metal belt swinging outward and smashing against Gary’s right cheek, just below his eye. He screamed in agony, falling to his hands and knees. Liam jumped on the rugged man’s back and wrapped the belt around his father’s neck and began to choke the man. Gary gripped the belt and tried to stand. Liam swung his head down hard smashing into his father’s skull causing the man to fall forward. Charlotte watching in horror. She regained her sense and tried to get Liam to let got. A few more minutes of thrashing, Gary slumped to the ground unconscious. Charlotte finally prying her son from the older man. Liam fought back screaming. _

_ “Let me go! Let me go! I’m going to kill him!” full of rage and anger, Liam fought against his mother, pulling her hair and fighting her grip.  _

_ “Liam he’s unconscious that’s enough!” Liam continued to fight. Charlotte pulled her son to the kitchen and sat him in a chair. Liam still screaming and struggling. _

_ “LIAM THAT IS ENOUGH!” She was livid, stern and commanding. Liam had never heard his mother like this. “Enough! Stay here, while…. While I call the police…” Liam nodded. His rage settled back. Liam wasn’t use to his mother using that tone. He was shocked out of his raging tantrum.  Liam could hear his mother on the phone, her voice and tone back to what he was use to. Soft, timid and gentle. Liam looked to the living room. His father still unconscious. His mother returned off the phone now. _

_ “Liam, sweetie, are you okay? Does it hurt?” she hesitantly touched the bruise on his face. Liam shook his head. He felt numb. He couldn’t feel a thing. Not even his mother’s soft hands.  _

_ Five minutes later a police car pulled into the driveway and an officer opened the front door. Charlotte looked over her shoulder to see her husband stirring back to consciousness. The female officer rushing quickly to apprehend him. She listed the barely conscious man’s Miranda rights and cuffed his hands behind his back. A male officer walked in next and moved to take over and move the man into the police car.  Gary regained his senses and began to struggle. The male and female officer apprehended him and placed him in the back of their car. The female looked over to Liam and Charlotte. She nodded and led a fighting Gary away.  _

_ “I’m going to kill you and your monster of a son! You hear me you worthless bitch!” he shouted before the car door slammed shut and he was driven away. Another female officer walked in through the door and into the kitchen.  _

_ “Everything is fine now ma’am. You and your son are safe now ya hear?” her accent was a true raised texan.  Charlotte nodded in assurance. She looked back to Liam who was looking out the door into the night. It was quiet now… he was gone…  _

_ Two months later Liam and Charlotte are moving out of Texas and to California to live with Charlotte’s parents until she could move on. Divorce papers were approved and Charlotte and Liam began their new lives in California. _

 

**Present Day**

Liam opened his eyes, warm tears still falling. He hated that memory. But he also cherished it because it reminded him that his mother would always protect him. It was a bittersweet memory. 

“You’re right.” Charlotte smiled and hugged her husband lovingly. 

 

Charlotte and David had known each other since high school. David captain of his lacrosse team, Charlotte student council president. Their friend groups mingled from time to time. Charlotte was dating Quarterback of the football team Gary Dunbar at the time. David had always had lingering feelings for Charlotte, being her best friend at the time. Thought they stopped being friends after Gary got jealous and told her not to hang around David. Gary himself was very racist in general. After graduation, both Charlotte and David moved to Texas. Gary having a scholarship for football and promises of being on the State team, The Dallas Cowboys. Though after one night at a frat party, Charlotte became pregnant and both of them gave up college to take care of their coming child.

After things went downhill with Gary, Charlotte moved back in with her parents until she could get back on her feet. Her parents suggested that she finish her college studies and that they would help look after Liam. A trip to the grocery store lead to David and Charlotte meeting each other again in the dairy isle. David home to visit his parents for a week. The two of them caught up over the years. David had been a Bachelor all throughout college. Charlotte told David of the unfortunate events involving Gary, and of her son. David had nothing against Liam.  Liam was shy of the man at first, but once David offered to teach Liam how to play Lacrosse, he and David began getting closer. Eventually after just a few months, David confessed his undying and hidden love for Charlotte and proposed. She said yes. Liam had never seen his mother so happy. They found settlement in Beacon Hills. And Liam has been here ever since. 

Liam closed the door to his room. He slowly changed for bed, or more of just stripped into just his boxers and said, “Fuck It”. he crawled into his sheets and thought about how much trouble he had caused his mom over the years with his Diagnosis. He wanted to make her life as least stressful as he could. But his IED would always seem to prevent him from keeping his self proclaimed promise. Liam closed his eyes and cursed his biological father for giving Liam this inherited curse.

 

\-----

The week went by without serious incident. News about what happened at Sinema spread like lit gasoline. Explosive and instant. Everyone knew Hayden had died. But no one knew how she died. Rumors spread that she OD’d, she committed suicide. Everyone gave Liam stares, some of judgement, others pity. Liam also heard whispers of what happened at the Hospital with his outbursts, No one confronted or even got close to Liam. He didn’t know if it was out of fear, or if his friends were telling people to leave him alone. Regardless of the answer, he was just happy no one really bothered him. Liam was basically animated. Wandering from class to class on auto pilot. By Tuesday he could write again. He thanked his Ambidexterity for it.  None of the teachers said anything to him either. They just gave him the pity look. He hated that look. He didn’t want anyone’s pity.

During lunch he sat with Scott and his friends. Mason sitting next to him. No one involved Liam in conversation. Letting him chime in whenever he wanted. If he wanted. Which he didn’t. He’d have to thank them later for giving him space. He knew most of the group wanted to ask him questions, but it was more than likely Scott who told them to give him space. Saying something along the lines of, “He’ll tell us when he’s ready to talk about it. Just give him space.” He gave Scott a look and Scott only smiled knowingly. 

 

The last bell of the day rang. It was Friday. Liam questioned what half of the Beacon Hills High School was going to do now that Sinema was closed indefinitely. Since the owner was arrested and charged with rape, providing alcohol for minors, drugs, and murder. In fact the entire staff of Sinema was arrested. Students who worked there that cooperated with the Sheriff's office were only given minor tickets of misdemeanor that would more than likely be omitted once they all turned 18. 

Liam was on his way to the bus with Mason when he heard his name. He looked around and spotted between the busses a tall boy, wearing a white button up and a sweater vest with the Devenford Prep emblem on the left pectoral. Brett Talbot. He waved Liam over after he made eye contact. Mason noticed as well.

“What’s he doing here?” Mason quized curiously. As far as Mason knew, Liam and Brett were still rivals, and not exactly friends. 

“I don’t know…” Liam said just as confused as Mason. Why was Brett here? Then it clicked. “Fuck… I was suppose to keep him updated on Hayden... “ thinking back to the events of the Hospital when Mason and Brett met up with him after Hayden was wheeled into ER. 

“Your phone was busted right?” Mason remembered from what Liam told him on Monday after he freaked out over Liam not returning his calls and texts.

“Yeah… I completely forgot about telling him…” Liam stated actually feeling bad, he told Brett he would keep him updated on Hayden. But through the course of blacking out and recovering physically and mentally, he’d completely forgot about Brett. 

“Go ahead, he should know right? I mean… he did do CPR on her.” Liam looked at Mason. Liam should tell him, but at the same time he doesn’t even know he could tell Brett without crying again. “I’ll be fine on the bus by myself dude. I’ve got Melanie to keep me company. Go!” Mason ushered Liam off. Liam exhaled heavily through his nose and squeezed in between the busses. Looked around the busses to find and opening between the oncoming traffic before jogging over to Brett’s car. 

“Hey! You never got back to me. How’s she doing?” from what Liam could see Brett was fairly concerned with Hayden. Judging by the look in his eyes he was hoping for a good answer.

“Sorry… I busted my phone… look can we… can we go somewhere? Somewhere private?” Liam looked up to Brett. Tears were already crawling their way into his eyes. Brett nodded and gestured to the passenger side. Liam hopped into the car. The car roared to life and Brett exited the parking lot. Liam looked out to the scrolling scenery. The leaves were already changing. He tried to piece the events together in his head while simultaneously keeping himself from crying. His fingers twitched from thinking about what happened after hearing the news. 

The ride was quiet. Brett not prying or asking questions. Focused on their destination. After about fifteen minutes they reached the Pond of the Beacon Hills Preserve. They exited the car and walked in solemn silence to one of the benches. They sat down and stared out to the water. Liam waited for a question, something. But Brett just waited patiently for Liam. after about five minutes Liam finally found his voice.

“Hayden… Hayden didn’t make it.” Liam couldn’t see Brett’s reaction. He just stared out the Pond as a family of ducks swam through. Liam took a shaky breath and breathed out before he explained the best he could of the events that aspired that night.

 

Brett leaned back against the bench. Fingers rubbing the tears from his eyes, sliding his hands off his face into his lap. He didn’t know what to say. A few tears fell from Liam’s face. He didn’t bother wiping them away. 

“Damn… I… I’m sorry Liam… Fuck!” Brett placed elbows onto his knees and his face in his hands. “At least I know why you haven’t updated me.”

“To be honest I forgot about updating you until I saw you… I’m sorry.” Liam couldn’t make eye contact. He didn’t want to look at Brett. He just wanted to feel numb. But all Liam could feel was this biting sadness and hollow feeling in his chest.

“Hey, it’s okay. You told me now… I’m glad I stopped by.” Brett looked to Liam. there were streaks of tears on his face. His eyes clouded grey. Brett remembered they weren’t usually this color. Liam’s eyes were usually the color of the sky on a clear day. 

“Yeah…” they both fell into silence. Brett didn’t know what to say. Anything he said would be a repeat of what his friends have probably said. “Sorry about Hayden, she was a good girl.” it was about another five minutes before Brett figured out something to say. 

“She was the one who let me into Sinema my first time ya know.” He didn’t bother trying to catch Liam’s eye. “I tried hitting on her. Thought she was cute. She turned me down hard. Saying ‘Sorry, I don’t date narcissistic Prep boys.’ “ that got a chuckle out of Liam.

“Sounds like her.” Liam smiled thinking about how abrasive Hayden could be.

“Yeah. she was real tough. Didn’t take shit from anyone. One guy tried getting too close, I watched as she Punched him square in the nose, he was down and out.” Brett looked over to see a smile on Liam’s face.  _ ‘There’s that smile.’ _

“Yeah. She hated arrogant pricks.” Liam smiled at the memory of Hayden. He hadn’t smiled to a memory of her in a week, it was a nice change of pace.

“She was no joke. But even after flirting with her she would let me into Sinema… for a price.” Brett spared another glance to watch Liam’s eyes close as he gave a light laugh. “ it wasn’t cheap either. She said eighty bucks for Prep boys. But the more i came around the lower the price got. She kept it to twenty.” 

“She was never Cheap. She charged mason fifty to let me in on my first night.” at the time Liam was irritated to see her there. “Later in the night Mason ditched me to hang out with you, and I bumped into her. Knocked all her drinks over. I owed her two hundred.” Brett’s face went into shock. “ twelve dollars and seventy seven cents is what i had on me at the time. She threw the change back at me and said i still owed her eighty eight.” Liam Smiled and so did Brett. “For the next month i kept going back paying her back with my Allowance. I was only twenty three dollars away from my debt. She said she didn’t want it anymore. I found out that the money was meant for her medication. She had a kidney transplant, the medication was to assure that the kidney didn’t reject from her body. She didn’t want her sister and parents paying all out of pocket for it. The next time i saw her i handed her forty three dollars. She told me i didn’t need to pay her back anymore. I told her i knew the money was for her medication and she looked at me funny. She really didn’t want my money.” Brett hung onto every word. You could tell Liam was whole heartedly in love with Hayden. 

“Did you ever finish paying her back?” Brett asked.

“Took a while but yeah. I snuck the last twenty three into her locker. She found me and threw the money back at me. Saying she didn’t want it. But after arguing with her for like ten minutes i finally convinced her to take it.” Liam had a loving, mourning smile on his face. 

“When did you two first kiss?” Brett asked, trying to get Liam to think about Hayden happily.

“You’re going to laugh at me..” Liam finally made eye contact with Brett, 

“Well?” Brett ushered for Liam to continue.

“Well, i caught up with her before Sinema opened. I told her to close her eyes, she was really hesitant at first but.. She finally said okay. When she closed her eyes, i grabbed a glow stick, and held it by her face. She opened her eyes and looked at the glow stick, that’s when i moved in to kiss her.” Liam smiled happily at the memory. “She backed up and slapped me.” Brett couldn’t stop laughing. “See i said you’d laugh”

“She slapped you though. She didn’t punch you.” Brett stated.

“Well… at the end of the night i caught up with her before she left. And i asked her about the kiss. She scoffed at me and said ‘ first you tell me to close my eyes, then you shove a glow stick in my face and kiss me. Why wouldn’t i slap you?’ i mentioned that she slapped me and not punched me so she must’ve sort of liked it. She told me to close my eyes so i did. Nothing happened for a while so i opened them and she punched me.” Brett went into hysterics once again. 

“Ough brutal!” Brett said between laughs.

“Yeah. but it wasn’t a hard punch ya know? I mean it hurt but it wasn’t really hard right?” Liam looked at Brett. Brett calmed his laughing and nodded in agreement. 

“So she did like it?” Brett smirked

“Yeah i guess so, our next kiss she initiated. Caught me completely off guard.” Liam shook his head a smiled wider. He hadn’t thought about their first kiss in a long time. Liam looked over to Brett who had this weird smile. “What?”

“You really loved her didn’t you?” Brett said softly.

“I mean… yeah...  i just… I haven’t thought about our first kiss in forever…” Liam looked back out to the pond.

“It’s good to think about those memories Liam. You should cherish them.” Liam looked to Brett who was now looking out to the water, “Those memories keep her alive in your Heart. It means she was real. That she was alive. And when you talk about her, I can just see it in your eyes how much you loved her.” Brett looked back to Liam. They locked eyes for a moment before Liam looked away again. 

“Yeah… I did love her…” 

“No Liam, You DO Love her. You still love her.” Brett stated confidently. Liam nodded. “ You never forget your first love. You’ll always love them deep down, even if… even if they’re not around anymore. They’re the hardest to let go.” Liam looked to Brett and he could see in Brett’s eyes. A lingering sadness, Brett was obviously reminiscing about his own first love. 

  
They sat for another ten minutes before finally agreeing to go out for food. Liam didn’t quite expect to find himself talking to Brett of all people about Hayden. It was really just sinking in that Liam had confided a lot to Brett. Brett even gave him a lot of reassuring words. He didn’t make Liam feel like he had to talk. It felt natural. Effortless. Liam might treat Brett to food just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the read! Constructive Criticism is always nice! 
> 
> ~Thananx

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the read, give me some feedback and maybe future ideas? comments always help with motivation :D constructive criticism is always welcome as well!!
> 
> -Thananx


End file.
